


Definitions of a Secret

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a Cheap Date, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: Magnus and Alec may have very different definitions of the word “secret”, but they agree on what’s truly important, and that’s what matters.





	Definitions of a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Drunken Confessions

Magnus sat at home, sipping on a mug of tea, watching the sun set over New York. He startled when his phone went off, but found himself to be not  _ terribly _ surprised when it was Alec’s ringtone.   
Alec often called about this time of night, either to let Magnus know he would be home soon, or that it would be a long night and that Magnus shouldn’t wait up.   
  
While the phone call itself wasn’t unexpected, the rest of the phone call came as quite a shock. As soon as Magnus accepted the call, it was obvious Alec was somewhere loud, surrounded by people. There was music in the background, even though it was too muddled for Magnus to be able to tell what song was playing. It was hardly the normal setting for Alec to be in.   
  
“Alexander? Darling where are you?”   
  
“‘M at the Hunter’s Moon,” Alec said, sounding definitive and perhaps just a little bit pouty and perhaps more than a little bit drunk, “you should be here too.”   
  
“Oh, I should?” Magnus asked, smiling easily.   
  
“Yes. You should,” Alec said, “because everything is better when you’re with me.”   
  
Magnus laughed, but he also hadn’t had any plans for the night. All it took was a snap of his fingers to change into clothes appropriate for the venue, and then Magnus summoned a portal, and stepped through into the alley outside the bar. He glanced down at his phone when he stepped out, sighing when he saw that the portal travel had caused the call to drop.   
  
He really did need to figure out how to fix that.   
  
He shook his head, making a mental note to look into it later. He walked through the door, and the first thing he saw was Alec, seated at the bar, looking sadly at his phone. Magnus walked over and gently placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder.   
  
“Hello, Alexander, what’s got you looking so sad?” Magnus asked, knowing that the answer to the question would most likely be the dropped call that no longer mattered, as Magnus was at the bar.   
Alec glanced up in shock, and it seemed to take a few moments for him to process that Magnus was in fact there, but then Alec  _ beamed _ .   
  
“Magnus, you’re  _ here _ !!”   
  
“You asked me to come.” Magnus pointed out.   
  
“Yes!” Alec said, happily, reaching and drawing Magnus in close, “I have a  _ secret _ to tell you!”   
  
“Oh you do, do you?” Magnus asked, rasing an eyebrow.   
  
“I do,” Alec said, pressing a messy kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Guess what?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re my  _ husband _ , and I really, really, really, really love you. So much.”   
  
Magnus laughed, “I don’t think that’s a secret, Alexander.”   
  
“It  _ is _ ,” Alec insisted, “because I can’t tell  _ anyone _ how much I love you, because words don’t get that big, so nobody knows, so it’s a secret!”   
  
“I guess I better tell you a secret too, then,” Magnus replied with a smile, “I love you that much too.”   



End file.
